


in heart of hearts

by WTF Thorki and Hiddlesworth 2021 (WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)



Series: Спецквест 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), King and Scheherezade elements, Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Pining, Romance, soft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Thorki%20and%20Hiddlesworth%202021
Summary: Каждую ночь Локи проходит в покои короля Асгарда, чтобы разделить с ним постель, а после рассказать сказку. Любая из этих ночей может стать для него последней.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Спецквест 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	in heart of hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in heart of hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537571) by [salakavala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala). 



> АУ, измененная, но узнаваемая концепция Шехерезады, с сохранением Девяти Миров

Рассветные лучи еще скрыты за горизонтом. 

Король содрогается в оргазме, изливаясь внутрь любовника. Локи чувствует тяжесть навалившегося на него тела, чужое дыхание на своих губах и хочет испить каждый вздох, не успев прийти в себя после очередной жаркой ночи в королевских покоях. Все в Торе обжигает: его кожа, его дыхание, его глаза, когда взгляд выхватывает Локи в толпе, его слова, когда он прижимает Локи к кровати.

Локи дрожит, когда король выходит из него и ложится рядом, оглаживает широкой ладонью бледный живот и там ее и оставляет. Ему нравится держать все в своих руках – в буквальном и переносном смысле. Одна из первых вещей, что Локи успел узнать о нем. 

В этой поистине королевской кровати с тяжелым балдахином Тор выглядит совсем иначе, чем на золотом троне Асгарда. Здесь, в полумраке спальни, любуясь раскинувшимся на подушках любовником, пока его семя обжигает Локи изнутри, он выглядит удовлетворенным и безмятежным. Обычным человеком, которого сложно разглядеть за бременем власти. 

Локи почти не видит его другим; королевская подстилка вряд ли может иметь причины появляться в золотых залах, где Тор занят своими обязанностями. Но здесь, в этих великолепных покоях, Тор принадлежит только ему. До первого луча солнца, возвещающего о том, что Локи нужно вернуться в свои комнаты. Вечером за ним придут: или личный слуга Тора, чтобы отвести в королевские покои, или дворцовая стража, чтобы освободить место для нового увлечения короля.

Пока что приходил только слуга.

Локи отгоняет эти мысли. Еще есть время до рассвета. Солнце пока спит.

Король смотрит на него с ласковой улыбкой, гладит большим пальцем по острой скуле, словно Локи для него весь мир и все звезды на небе. Возможно, в сумраке и тишине ночи это правда. Или Локи нравится обманываться, что это правда. Он всегда был хорош в обмане. Когда Тор кладет голову ему на колени, это совсем не сложно.

— Расскажи мне сказку, — просит он, как делал множество ночей до этого.

Локи зарывается пальцами в короткие волосы и выполняет его просьбу.

***

Если бы его спросили, почему, покинув Йотунхейм, он выбрал именно Асгард, Локи бы не нашел, что ответить. Выбрать из всех тайных троп (что открывали ему Девять миров) Муспельхейм было бы просто глупо. Как, впрочем, и Асгард, учитывая давнюю непрекращающуюся вражду богов и ледяных великанов.

Возможно, его привлекла знаменитая библиотека Асгарда, хотя, с другой стороны, собрание трудов в Ванахейме ей ничем не уступало, а коллекция, посвященная сейду, была обширнее. Возможно, Локи хотел увидеть огромный дворец с золотыми шпилями, хотя всегда считал, что облицевать золотом половину города — верх безвкусицы. Возможно, и скорее всего так и есть, он отправился в Асгард, ведомый любопытством. Виной всему были те самые слухи, дошедшие даже до Йотунхейма.

В главных залах дворца Лафея не принято произносить имена правителей Асгарда, но Локи часто покидал его границы. Странствующих торговцев в Йотунхейме было немного, но, как и в любом из Девяти миров, они останавливались в самых больших тавернах. В Утгарде была лишь одна, и Локи провел множество вечеров, прислушиваясь к новостям и слухам, интересуясь жизнью за пределами родного королевства. В последние годы одной из главных тем стал правитель Асгарда и его ненасытные аппетиты.

Множество куцых сплетен, касающихся его особы, в конечном итоге сводились к одному — король выбирает себе кого-то, чтобы греть постель, а вскоре ищет замену. Король — преданный и страстный любовник все эти несколько дней или, если посчастливится, недель, и осыпает свою фаворитку или фаворита шелками и алмазами. Король — сексуальный маньяк, хищник, чей голод не знает границ, и от которого нет спасения, будь ты воин или простолюдин. Король — жесток и обладает буйным нравом, и причина столь частой смены любовников в том, что он казнит тех, кто не способен удовлетворить его. Он рубит головы с легкой тенью раскаяния и тут же подыскивает себе новую красотку для плотских утех.

Локи не считал себя красавцем. Отнюдь. Он был коротышкой среди своих сородичей, что не упускали случая посмеяться над этим, а синяя кожа и красные глаза отпугнули бы любого аса, даже не будь многовековой вражды. И потому, прибыв в Асгард и приняв облик аса лишь для того, чтобы его не признали сыном Лафея и не казнили за нарушение границ королевства, Локи никак не ожидал, что кто-то сочтет его привлекательным, особенно сам правитель асов.

Но голодный ищущий взгляд короля остановился именно на нем, и как все остальные до него, Локи ответил: «да».

***

_Перед королем стоял сложный выбор. Приближалась война. Он жаждал развязать ее собственноручно, желая отомстить за пролитую кровь отца. Этого требовала его честь и сыновий долг._

_Но ему не хватало войск. Переход к открытым действиям закончился бы бойней, а отступление на поле брани стоило бы уважения своего народа. Король провел бессонную ночь, ведь с первыми лучами солнца нужно было огласить принятое им решение._

_В самые темные часы перед рассветом его нашел брат. Брат во всем, кроме крови и родового имени — покойный король взял его под опеку много лет назад. Он восхищался своим королем и братом и предложил помощь._

_— Отошли меня к моему родному отцу, — сказал он королю, как брат брату. — Мы не разговаривали много лет, но я его первенец. Он прислушается ко мне и поможет в твоих начинаниях. Отправь меня к нему, и я вернусь, приведя с собой его корабли и его людей. Мы победим. Вместе._

_Король согласился принять помощь, потому что доверял ему. Они пожали руки, скрепив обещание, и один брат ушел, а другой остался._

_— Я вернусь через месяц, — пообещал он. — Жди вестей во время полной луны._

_И ушел._

_Король ждал. Луна уже шла на убыль, а вестей так и не было. Брат предал его.  
_  
Локи замолкает, глядя в окно на посветлевшее небо. Начинается новый день.

Тор не сразу осознает, что Локи прервал рассказ, а не держит паузу для большего эффекта. 

— Локи! Ты не можешь оборвать рассказ на полуслове, — привстав, опираясь на локти, возмущается он.

— Увы, мой король, — мягко возражает Локи, перестав гладить его по волосам. — Рассвет.

Тор рычит и роняет голову на подушку. Она слишком мягкая, настолько, что он проваливается в нее до самых скул.

— Как же так, день тянется вечность, а ночь слишком коротка.

— Именно так и должно быть в Королевстве Солнечного света, — тихо посмеиваясь, замечает Локи. — Полагаю, что в Йотунхейме все в точности наоборот. 

— Нет. Ночи всегда будет недостаточно, если на рассвете ты должен покинуть меня.

Локи нечего на это ответить. Тор оплакивает краткость ночи с легкостью человека, жаждущего утолить свой любовный голод. Тем не менее, он прав. Солнце всегда встает слишком рано для того, кто не знает, остановится ли взгляд короля на одной из красавиц этим днем, возжелает ли Тор новую любовницу.

Локи смотрит на занимающийся рассвет. Он должен уйти до того, как лучи солнца коснутся водной глади, окружающей Асгард.

Но стоит ему сделать попытку встать, король тянет его обратно на кровать, обхватив за талию. Целует его ладонь, запястье, колет бородой нежную кожу на внутренней части сгиба локтя, поднимаясь поцелуями к плечу, линии ключиц. Прижимается горячими влажными губами к шее, отыскивает то особенное место, над шейным позвонком прямо под линией роста волос, от прикосновения к которому по телу любовника пробегает дрожь. И Тор использует эту слабость каждый раз, когда хочет быть наиболее убедительным. По какой-то неизвестной причине, Локи считает это прикосновение самым интимным из всех, что были между ними.

Тор продолжает ласкать его шею, прежде чем лизнуть в ухо.

— Мой король, — умоляет Локи, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться, это просто невозможно.

— М-м, — недовольно отзывается он, задевая острую ключицу своей бородой.

Локи прикрывает глаза.

— Тор.

Наградой служит ладонь, обхватившая его член. И тело откликается даже после долгой жаркой ночи.

— Да, хороший мой?

— Мне надо идти, — Локи пытается снова, но, распаленный прикосновениями Тора, звучит неубедительно даже для себя самого.

— Всегда торопишься покинуть меня, — бормочет Тор, задевая губами крайне чувствительные после долгих ночных ласк соски.

Ладонь на члене двигается быстрее, грубее, и Локи не может сдержать стон.

— Почему ты так стремишься упорхнуть из моей кровати, певчая птичка? — спрашивает Тор, ложась на него сверху, устраиваясь между разведенных ног. Локи растянут и смазан после прошлого раза — и Тор входит одним глубоким толчком. — Разве король не мил тебе?

На самом деле он прекрасно знает, почему Локи должен уйти. Да, всем известно, что король меняет своих любовников, но быть пойманным кем-то из слуг в его покоях, в кровати, предназначенной только для будущей королевы, — негласное табу. Локи должен быть одет к тому времени, как явится слуга Тора, чтобы отвести его в комнаты, до того как проснутся обитатели дворца. 

Провалившись в мягкие подушки от сильных толчков, Локи подается в ответ, отвечает на жадные поцелуи, позволяет переплести пальцы. Позволяет изливать на себя всю нежность, слушает глупости, которые обычно произносят в постели, те которые, без сомнения, слово в слово слышали все предыдущие любовники короля: «Ты с такой страстью отдаешься мне, никто не принимает мой член так хорошо. Локи, ты создан для меня, так же как и я для тебя…»

Локи кончает, сжимая Тора внутри себя, доводя до оргазма. Тор сцеловывает его стоны, каждый звук, который он издает. И Локи отвечает, целует глубоко, крепко, сминая губы, желая дышать им, как дышит воздухом.

Он поспешно натягивает тунику, у него не осталось времени даже на то, чтобы дойти в купели. Локи чувствует, как сперма Тора стекает по его бедрам, когда следует за раздраженным и безмолвным слугой в свои комнаты.

***

Рынок — любимое место Локи за пределами дворца. В отличие от Утгарда, где торговля не слишком развита, а торг считается дурным тоном, в Асгарде всё кипит жизнью и красками. Снующие толпы зевак и покупателей, как и бойкие продавцы, затягивают в разноцветный водоворот. Локи нравится теряться в потоке людей, нравится жар, доносящийся от продуктовых прилавков, запахи специй, что щекочут обоняние.

Ему нравится наблюдать, замечать кто из торговцев смотрит на другого с большим презрением, кто в детском выводке является белой вороной, кто с завистью наблюдает за счастливой парочкой. Всегда есть что-то невидимое для поверхностного взгляда, независимо от королевства, и раскрывать эти маленькие секреты крайне интересно. Если ты слишком маленький и нежеланный в мире ледяных великанов, то привыкаешь видеть и слышать то, на что остальные могут не обратить внимание. Локи привык к этому с малых лет. И каждому ведь нужно увлечение?

Здесь, в облике аса, Локи чувствует себя прекрасно, в отличие от Йотунхейма. Сейчас он свободен идти куда захочет, его не сопровождают угрюмые взгляды или насмешки. Здесь он «никто» не потому, что другой или в чем-то хуже, а потому что такой же, как все. Доверенный слуга Тора строго запретил раскрывать свое положение фаворита короля. И хотя молчаливый человечек с каменным лицом порядком раздражал Локи, у анонимности есть свои преимущества.

Простым людям нет дела до того, кто согревает их короля по ночам. Они осведомлены об «аппетитах» его величества, но пока не произошло ничего, что вызвало бы осуждение или беспокойство. 

Сплетни были уделом знати. Локи знает, что нет недостатка в желающих провести пару ночей с королем, как и в тех, кто мечтает получить положение консорта. Именно они следят за обитателями дворца, пытаясь выяснить, кто допущен в постель Тора, и строят планы, желая привлечь его взгляд в нужный момент.

Несмотря на все предосторожности, кое-кто заметил, что Локи появился при дворе без видимой причины и титула. Будь его уверенность в фаворитизме Тора к нему сильнее, то наплевав на запрет слуги, Локи, не скрываясь, объявил бы о своем статусе любовника короля. Но осознание того, что он лишь один из многих, не первый и не последний, заставляло молчать.

***

Слухи о Торе оказались домыслами. Он не казнит бывших любовников. Он отсылает их обратно, потеряв интерес, и никогда больше не вспоминает. Каждый раз, когда стража ведет бывшего фаворита короля к воротам, новый уже греет его постель.

Локи не боялся казни — перехитрить смерть весьма просто. А вот равнодушие Тора…

Локи предпочел бы умереть, лишь бы не видеть того, кто займет его место.

***

— Думаешь, он преследует собственные цели? В тайне от своей королевы?

Локи, сидящий на бедрах Тора, пожимает плечами, а потом продолжает разминать мускулистую спину, надавливая основанием ладоней.

— Думаю, он устанавливает больше связей, чем нужно для простого торгового соглашения с Ванахеймом. 

— То есть, Фрейя не знает?

— Скорее всего, нет. Но, насколько я наслышан, он верен королеве. Ее величество легко может закрыть глаза на способы достижения целей, если он справится с поставленной задачей. Но не все условия соглашения идут на пользу лично Фрейе. Стоит это учитывать, взвешивая требования.

Тор задумчиво мычит и стонет в подушку, пока Локи массирует его твердые как камень плечи. Может, титул и дает множество привилегий и возможностей, о которых можно только мечтать, но забитые мышцы спины и шеи, после всех часов, проведенных на советах и в зале, идут в комплекте. Как и тяжелые мысли, и морщины на лбу.

После таких дней Тор не в настроении для ночных утех, он падает на кровать и рассказывает про упрямых лордов, изворотливых послов и грызущихся друг с другом советников. Локи слушает его, вставляя свои замечания, дает Тору возможность выговориться «думая вслух». И король все чаще спрашивает его мнение. Локи не против, сливаясь с толпой или дворцовым людом, он слышит и видит то, что неизвестно правителю.

Кроме того, так он может доказать свою ценность не только стройным гибким телом.

Он не питает иллюзий на этот счет. В его заднице нет ничего особенного. А вот острый язык и не менее острый ум не имеют себе равных. Любая красавица сможет привлечь внимание короля и доставить ему удовольствие в постели, но только Локи может облегчить бремя правления. Только он может взглянуть на ситуацию под иным углом, который король и его совет не заметили или которым решили пренебречь. Только Локи может вплетать свои сказки в проведенные вместе ночи, рассказывая то про пирата, распоряжающегося своей добычей, то про конюха, целующего свою первую любовь в стоге сена. Так красноречиво, что Тор почувствует себя участником этих событий.

С детства Локи старался использовать любое свое преимущество. И сейчас он подгадывает момент, чтобы сказку прервал рассвет или сон короля. Тор хочет знать, чем все закончится, поэтому Локи не станет рассказывать все сразу.

Слабая гарантия, но если вовремя прервать рассказ, он получит новую встречу, а затем сделает так, чтобы совместных ночей было как можно больше.

— Что стало с королем, которого предал брат? — спрашивает Тор, массируя ноги любовника, разминая и оглаживая свод стопы большими пальцами. 

Небо за окном начинает светлеть. Локи грациозно потягивается, чувствуя легкую сонливость после ответного массажа, озорно улыбается, целует нахмуренную бровь и покидает королевские покои.

***

Изредка Локи удается понаблюдать за Тором со стороны: как король смеется за главным столом в обеденном зале, как тренируется со своими воинами, как прогуливается по саду Фригг с дочерями самых знатных лордов. И временами Локи не может отказать себе в удовольствии подразнить Тора, пройдя мимо него в холле или аллее в саду. Но все же у этих игр горький привкус — внимание короля доступно ему лишь по ночам.

Вот почему Локи отводит взгляд от Тора, увидев его в саду с послом альвов. Они идут под руку, и король улыбается своей спутнице.

Локи прячется среди деревьев прежде, чем они успевают заметить его.

Он любит этот сад. Столько зелени он не видел во всех владениях Йотунхейма, и ароматы цветущих растений буквально кружат голову. Ему нравится приходить сюда около полудня, когда на замок нападает дремота, чтобы найти прохладный укромный угол в тени фонтана или деревьев, спасаясь от жары царящего в Асгарде лета.

Он привык ходить своими тайными тропами, о которых, кажется, никто и не подозревает. Вот и сейчас он использует их, чтобы потерять Тора из виду. Если бы выкинуть его из головы было так же просто.

В тени яблони Локи садится прямо на траву, привалившись спиной к дереву, и закрывает глаза.

Он думает о покойной королеве. Именно она разбила этот сад и любовно ухаживала за растениями. Тор как-то рассказал ему, что это место всегда было его убежищем, и насколько Локи мог догадаться, дело было в теплых отношениях с королевой-матерью. Тор редко упоминал ее в разговоре, но мать была и всегда будет важна для него. Как маяк и пример для подражания. После ее смерти Тор открыл часть сада для посещений, почтив память королевы и пытаясь облегчить тяжесть на сердце.

Возможно, те же переживания влекли сюда Локи в последние несколько дней.

Поток его мыслей прерывает прислуга, которую он раньше не видел. Тень падает на него в тот же момент, когда он открывает глаза. И выражение лица девушки из любопытного становится вежливо-безразличным, после чего она сообщает, что Локи должен явиться в личную беседку его величества.

Он не может отказать. Следуя за служанкой, Локи смотрит под ноги, чувствует, как краснеют щеки. Путь к беседке проходит через открытую для всех часть сада, и он буквально ощущает на себе любопытные колкие взгляды придворных, когда проходит через калитку, ведущую в приватную зону короля. Локи мысленно ругает Тора за такую неосмотрительность. То, что правитель делает в своих покоях под покровом ночи – это одно, а показывать своих любовников при свете дня попросту неприлично. Злые языки быстро распространят слухи о дурном влиянии Локи на их короля, а глупый (пусть и верный) слуга Тора доложит о них своему господину, а затем Тор решит, что от Локи больше проблем, чем пользы, и в каждой ночи станет искать тому подтверждение.

Но, конечно же, Тор не думает о подобном. Он отсылает прислугу и сграбастывает Локи своими огромными руками в тесные объятия, прежде чем девушка скрывается из виду.

— Почему ты всегда пытаешься спрятаться от меня, мой Локи? Я знаю, ты видел меня в саду.

Он дурачится, нарочито обиженно надув губы, а вот Локи весьма серьезен.

— Потому что ты — король. И, кажется, позабыл о приличиях! — напоминает он, сбрасывая с себя руки.

— В чем тогда радость быть королем, если я не могу позволить себе их нарушать? — спрашивает Тор, и Локи не находится с ответом, потому что, во-первых, это не ему отвечать перед знатью, а во-вторых, потому что король уже вернул руки обратно, забираясь под тунику.

Именно в этом саду Локи впервые привлек внимание Тора. В этой самой беседке решилась его дальнейшая судьба.

Он посетил сад Фригг на третий день пребывания в Асгарде. Первый он провел на рынке, второй — в великолепной библиотеке, где и услышал о красоте сада покойной королевы.

Он до сих пор не понял, почему Тор заметил именно его. Локи был одним из многих, бродящих по тропинкам, и, как и все, удивлялся диковинным растениям и фонтанам. Он искал статую королевы, когда подошел слуга и не слишком вежливо потребовал следовать за ним.

Локи подчинился. Отчасти из любопытства, отчасти из-за страха — он опасался, что король каким-то образом узнал, что он сын Лафея, и намеревался допросить или отослать обратно в Йотунхейм. И все же Локи был взволнован. Он вот-вот увидит правителя Асгарда, о котором ходили такие противоречивые слухи, того, чью статую успел рассмотреть в библиотеке и неохотно отметить правильность и мужественность черт лица.

Отчего-то он ожидал увидеть пожилого мужчину. Не того молодого короля, что изображала статуя (не передавая и части его красоты). И Локи определенно не ожидал сладких речей и обжигающих взглядов, разящих со смертельной точностью. Король узнал его имя, спросил, что привело в сад, а затем взял за руки, начав говорить какую-то бессмыслицу — Локи поначалу счел это романтической поэзией, но нет, это были ухаживания, сопровождаемые бархатностью низкого голоса и жаркими взглядами. Он разговаривал с Локи так, как, по мнению самого Локи, короли говорили со своими королевами — или любовницами, к чьим капризным сердцам пытались найти подход.

Локи — только что прибывший из холодного Йотунхейма, где редко кто обращался к нему по-доброму, где никто не смотрел с желанием — не мог и не хотел сопротивляться. Обаяние Тора сшибало с ног, выбивало воздух из легких, а горячие губы, прижавшиеся к костяшкам пальцев в поцелуе, превратили кровь в лаву. Колени подкашивались, у Локи не было ни шанса отказаться от сделанного ему предложения.

Почему нет? Зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии? Ему доводилось делить постель со случайными любовниками из числа знати, посещавшей дворец Лафея. В том случае, если они были заинтересованы в нем и достаточно приятны собой. Он будет безумцем, если откажет сейчас, когда самый желанный мужчина Девяти миров восхваляет его красоту, обещает золото, драгоценности и лучшие шелка, и самое главное, смотрит на него с такой нескрываемой страстью. Да, надо быть полным безумцем. Или наоборот слишком рассудительным.

Этот поцелуй, горящий на костяшках пальцев, определил его ответ. Король сказал, что Локи может отказаться, и Локи понял, почему никто прежде не делал этого.

Он ответил: «да».

Голова закружилась от осознания случившегося. Но разве стоит переживать о ночи или трех, проведенных в королевской постели.

Он не планировал влюбляться в Тора. Но сейчас, когда король прижимает его к одному из столбов в беседке среди бела дня, Локи думает, что у него не было шанса избежать этого.

***

Даже то, что они проводят ночи вместе, не значит, что Локи имеет какие-то права на Тора. Король принадлежит Асгарду, своему народу. Может быть, консорту, когда правитель решится на брак. И это совершенно несправедливо, ведь Локи принадлежит Тору и телом, и душой.

Он лежит на животе, когда Тор прижимает его руки к постели, переплетая пальцы, вжимает его в матрас. Даже не успев толком повидать мир, Локи уверен, что его любимое место во всей вселенной здесь — в кровати, когда Тор тяжело дышит ему на ухо, наваливается сверху всем телом, толкается глубже. Это дарит удовольствие, которое он не считал возможным, живя в Йотунхейме. Ему так хорошо, что хочется плакать, и Тор сцеловывает его слёзы, словно те слаще лучшего меда, достойного королевского кубка. 

Этой ночью Локи рассказывает новую сказку.

_Жил-был принц, родившийся в мире, которому не принадлежал. Родня и подданные сторонились егоОднажды принц узнал, что корона, принадлежавшая ему по праву первенца, достанется младшему брату, когда с ним самим случится трагическая «случайность». В ту же ночь принц накинул свой плащ и молча простился с миром, который так и не стал ему домом. Он воспользовался тайной тропой, о которой никто не знал, и оказался в королевстве заклятых врагов своего отца. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти и найти более безопасный мир — ведь это было разумно — принц замаскировался под местного и решил жить среди врагов. «Они не могут быть хуже родни, готовой убить меня, лишь бы не признавать своим правителем», — подумал принц._

— Локи, — тянет Тор, мягко ухватив его за запястье и не давая слезть с кровати, несмотря на занимающийся рассвет.

— Я продолжу историю, когда вернусь, — обещает он, пытаясь отцепить пальцы.

Хватка крепка, но Тор почти умоляет:

— Локи, я не прошу продолжить рассказ. Я прошу остаться.

— У тебя есть обязанности, к которым пора приступить.

— Позавтракай со мной?

Голова кружится в ответ на такую просьбу.

— Неудачная шутка.

— Я не шучу.

Локи вырывает запястье из цепких пальцев и скатывается с кровати быстрее, чем Тору удается схватить его. Он отыскивает свою одежду, брошенную ночью на пол, и начинает поспешно натягивать штаны. Держась спиной к королю.

— Локи…

Ответом служит молчание. Тор должен понять неуместность своего предложения. Это не просто очередная забава того, кто привык получать все что захочет. Все гораздо серьезнее.

Король публичная персона. Как только он переступает порог своих покоев, он принадлежит Асгарду. Обедает со своими советниками и прибывшими послами или высокопоставленными гостями. Ужинает во главе стола в зале для торжеств, на виду у всех воинов и знати.

Единственное время, когда он принадлежит себе, кроме как ночью — это раннее утро. Короли завтракают со своей семьей. Со своими супругами. Завтрак — это сокровенная часть дня.

Там не место королевской подстилке. Тор не может не знать об этом.

— Останься, — просит Тор, так и не поднявшись с постели, — пожалуйста.

Локи замирает, держа тунику в руках. И старается сдержать злые слезы.

— Если ты не шутишь, то, значит, издеваешься надо мной.

Он слышит шорох простыней и шлепанье босых ног по полу. И даже не думает обернуться.

— Локи, ты должен знать…

— И я знаю! — Локи оборачивается, чтобы швырнуть тунику Тору в лицо. Ком ткани попадает в цель, а затем падает на пол. — Я прекрасно знаю свое место! Намного лучше, чем ты!  
Тор смотрит на него, выпрямившись во весь рост, по-прежнему обнаженный, но такой спокойный и собранный.

— И где же твое место? — он стискивает зубы так, что на скулах играют желваки.

— В твоей кровати, — ядовито шипит Локи, бросаясь словами, раз уж руки теперь пусты. — Не за твоим столом во время завтрака.

— И кто же посмеет осудить мое приглашение? — почти рычит он в ответ.

Несколько мгновений Локи хватает ртом воздух. Суртур его раздери, Тор нарочно это делает.

— Это неуважение традиций твоего народа!

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты приверженец подобного.

Локи рывком поднимает свою тунику с пола и так же рывком натягивает ее на себя. Он не может объяснить, что именно так сильно его расстроило. 

— Ты сделаешь будущую королеву посмешищем. Она будет знать, что значит не больше, чем подстилка — что я занимал ее место в твоей кровати и за твоим столом. И когда слуги застанут меня на предназначенном для нее месте, ты станешь известен как король, который думает членом, а не головой, и уважает свою королеву не больше, чем шлюху.

Тор молча смотрит на него, и Локи скрипит зубами. Он не должен был срываться в истерику. Тор не должен был предлагать подобное. Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти:

— Это просто нелепо. Пора это прекращать. 

— Нет.

Тор хватает его за руку, разворачивает к себе, удерживая силой и смотря безумными глазами.

— Локи, что ты такое говоришь?

— Я устал от тебя, — выплевывает он зло, и все плывет перед глазами, вызывая новый приступ гнева. — Я устал от тебя! Мне надоело развлекать тебя. Я… с меня достаточно… — он сбрасывает руки Тора и утирает слезы. — Я останусь в твоей постели, но не смей даже думать о том, что я буду изображать твою будущую королеву. Я не супруг-консорт. И я не позволю издеваться над собой. 

— Локи, — Тор гладит его по щекам. — Ты еще не понял? Ты не развлечение и не глупая прихоть для меня все эти месяцы. И не замена королевы. Ты это ты, — он нежно тянет за руку еще ближе, обнимает, — только ты.

И Локи, устав спорить, сдается.

— Останься. Пожалуйста. Позавтракай со мной.

Как бы Локи хотел иметь достаточно самообладания, чтобы вырваться из крепких объятий и золотого дворца. Но у него нет сил. И он никогда не умел принимать правильные решения.

Когда личный слуга Тора ведет Локи в его комнаты, уже почти полдень. И в тишине впервые чувствуется осуждение. Локи делает вид, что не замечает.

***

_Принц остался в чужой стране. Поселившись среди простых людей, он хотел начать новую жизнь. Никто не знал о его титуле и принадлежности к чужому королевству. Он был одним из многих, тем, кто мог легко затеряться в толпе. И осознание этого потрясло принца, он чувствовал, что принадлежит миру заклятых врагов больше, чем тому, в котором вырос. Он мог бы быть счастлив здесь._

_Но вскоре после его прибытия в чужую страну, король заметил принца. Не узнав в нем сына своего врага, он… полюбил принца с первого взгляда._

_Он начал ухаживать за принцем. Щедро одаривал лучшими шелками и драгоценностями. Говорил о своей любви и сжигающей его страсти. Шептал комплименты. Поклялся исполнять любые желания своего возлюбленного, пока это в его власти. Он не знал покоя даже во сне, ведь принц занимал его мысли, а сердце томилось от тоски по нему._

_Но принц знал, что король любит его лишь потому, что не знает, кто он на самом деле – что казнит принца как предателя, узнав правду, в тот же день. Принц знал, но не смог закрыть свое сердце и воспротивиться сладким речам и нежным прикосновениям. И вопреки голосу разума полюбил короля. Не титул или власть, а человека, которого узнал. Принадлежа королю душой и телом, принц был счастлив._

_Но недолго. Принц знал, что королю нужен консорт, и что у него нет шанса занять это место. Простолюдин не мог стать супругом правителя по закону, а раскрыть любимому свою королевскую кровь — значило быть схваченным стражей для страшного суда. Так нежные прикосновения превратились в острые кинжалы, пронзающие сердце, а сладкие речи стали ядом просачиваться в кровь._

_Он не мог остаться, но также был не в силах добровольно покинуть короля, и устав притворяться, храня свою тайну, он рассказал правду._

Локи прерывает рассказ. Он слышит, как Тор садится позади него на кровати.

Король еле слышно спрашивает:

— Что случилось потом?

Локи зажмуривается. Это всего лишь сказка, его собственная. Он может придумать любой конец, который захочет. Это не имеет значения.

— То, что ты думаешь. Король обезумел, узнав о предательстве, и стража схватила принца. Вторжение врага в чужое королевство — преступление, за которое по закону положена казнь. Но сердце короля, пусть и раненное, было полно любви. Он сохранил жизнь принцу, но изгнал, запретив возвращаться под угрозой смерти. И принц ушел, а король, боясь ощутить прежнюю боль, навсегда закрыл свое сердце. Он взял за правило проводить с любовниками лишь одну ночь, обезглавливая их следующим утром. Он больше никогда никого не полюбил, и оба: король и принц — умерли в одиночестве. Конец.

Тор молчит, а Локи смотрит в отступающую темноту за окном. Это его последний рассвет, встреченный в королевских покоях.

— Локи…

Может, Тор коснулся его между лопаток, может, Локи это показалось. Он быстро поднимается с кровати, отыскивая свою тунику и штаны, и так же быстро одевается. Он не смотрит на Тора. В этот раз король не окликает его, не просит остаться, не пытается удержать, схватив за руку. Локи покидает его покои, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Он спит весь день. Даже не утрудившись помыться или сменить одежду. Он просто падает на кровать и проваливается в сон, а проснувшись, заставляет себя вновь закрыть глаза.

Только когда солнце начинает клониться к горизонту, Локи поднимается с кровати. Скоро за ним придут. Он моется и надевает ту одежду, в которой бежал из Йотунхейма, в ней Тор впервые заметил его. Не то чтобы в этом был какой-то скрытый смысл. Локи не хочет знать, имеет ли это все значение для Тора.

Это глупо. Он слабый, сентиментальный глупец, которому не стоило начинать эту сказку. 

Когда небо темнеет, за дверью раздается лязг тяжелых ботинок. Дворцовая стража пришла за ним. Так все и должно было закончиться.

Он не оглядывается и не сопротивляется, покидая комнаты. Он никогда не чувствовал привязанности к дворцу или прав на то, чтобы находиться здесь, как и на подарки, которыми осыпал его Тор. 

К его удивлению, вместо тронного зала, где судили преступников, стража ведет его в покои короля. Они останавливаются в передней, замирая за его спиной как статуи.

Король стоит у окна, спиной к двери и к Локи. Он смотрит на серые облака, закрывшие небо, а может, это сам призвал их. Тор оборачивается, когда за вошедшей стражей закрывается дверь. Локи не может заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза и задерживает взгляд в области груди.

— Прошу прощения за конвой, — говорит Тор, как обычно переходя сразу к делу. — Но пришлось принять некоторые предосторожности, до тех пор, пока я не получу ответы на интересующие меня вопросы.

— Понимаю.

Тор хмурится. Он не выглядит рассерженным, но ответ Локи, похоже, подтверждает то, во что он не хотел верить.

— Кто ты на самом деле?

Локи сглатывает. Он сам виноват. Сам решил рассказать эту глупую сказку. Норны знают, зачем он это сделал, но отступать уже поздно.

Закрывая глаза, он надеется, что никто из стражников не решит ударить его копьем, увидев перед собой йотуна. Фокусируясь на мороке, он позволяет облику распасться, начиная с головы, обнажает синюю кожу с узорами, больше не скрытую магией. Все еще не смея поднять взгляд на Тора, он открывает глаза, позволяя увидеть их красноту.

Стражник позади него удивленно охает.

Молчание нарушает Тор.

— Локи. Сын Лафея.

Стражники не двигаются, не угрожают оружием, но Локи знает, что они готовы защищать короля от йотуна.

— Да, — подтверждает он.

Поведение Тора меняется. Локи чувствует это, даже не смотря на него.

— И зачем же сын Лафея обманом проник в мое королевство?

За все время, проведенное во дворце, Локи ни разу не говорил с королем. Только с Тором. Королем он был в тронном зале и на собраниях совета, не в спальне, где принадлежал своему любовнику. Сейчас же перед Локи стоял король Асгарда и повелитель Девяти миров, вершащий правосудие.

— Возможно, Ваше величество помнит сказку, которую я рассказывал в последний раз. Мне пришлось покинуть Йотунхейм. Асгард я выбрал по прихоти и без злого умысла.

И Локи проклинал свое любопытство сейчас. Стоило выбрать Ванахейм или Альвхейм. Чтобы всего этого никогда не произошло.

— Ты не преследовал цель втереться в доверие короля и использовать это в своих личных целях или для блага своего народа?

Локи устремил взгляд под ноги, пряча глаза.

— Ваше величество сам обратил на меня свой взор.

Король молчит какое-то время, а затем поднимает руку, жестом приказывая страже уйти. Без сомнения, те останутся за дверью, готовые действовать.

Как только они уходят, Тор подходит к Локи, берет его за руки, словно ему неважно, что теперь они синие.

— Локи, — его голос звучит надрывно. — Твоя сказка это правда? Почему ты не сказал мне?

Локи все еще не может посмотреть ему в глаза, поэтому смотрит на его руки. Руки у Тора теплые, он сам теплый, и стоит слишком близко.

— Конечно, Ваше величество пони…

— Прекрати, — рычит он. — Мы не чужие друг другу, 

Локи хочет спросить: «какая разница?». Но вместо этого вздыхает и пробует ответить:

— Значит, ты должен понять, почему я не стал говорить об этом. Я йотун…

— Я не об этом. Почему ты не сказал? Что… все это стало тяготить тебя? 

Глупец, глупец, глупец. Он не должен был рассказывать эту сказку. Особенно Тору.

— Чего ради? — спрашивает он с горечью в голосе.

— Потому что это правда? То, что ты рассказал в той сказке.

— Я не могу знать, что чувствует король. Что касается принца…

Локи не в силах продолжить. Но это и не требуется, Тор, несомненно, все понял:

— Тогда почему ты выбрал такой печальный финал?

— Потому что так все и должно быть! — в гневе отвечает он, отдергивая руки и наконец-то встречаясь взглядом с королем.

— Казнь или изгнание? Ты настаиваешь?

Локи молчит.

\- Может, рассмотришь еще один вариант?

— Его не существует.

— Разве? — Тор приподнимает бровь. — Для меня он весьма очевиден. Король любит принца больше жизни и решил бы сочетаться браком, узнав о его происхождении. Ведь браки между наследниками разных королевств это древняя традиция, так?

Потеряв дар речи, Локи смотрит на Тора, пытаясь понять, какие цели тот преследует, дразня тем, чего совершенно точно не может быть.

— Локи, — произносит король ласково, но печально. — Как ты можешь быть таким наблюдательным и не замечать очевидного — моей любви к тебе.

Локи снова прячет взгляд, не желая показывать свою слабость.

— И как долго она продлится, Тор, твоя любовь? Дольше, чем с предыдущими любовниками на одну ночь?

— Я не любил их. Я не любил никого кроме тебя, Локи.

Он снова касается Локи, нежно гладит по щеке.

— Только тебя.

— Я йотун, — возражает Локи. 

Он не знает, зачем спорит. Боится, что если отступит, сдастся, какое-то странное, сильное, совершенно незнакомое чувство поглотит его.

— Я твой враг. Сын врага твоего отца. Ты не знал, кто я, все это время.

— Ты именно тот, кем я всегда считал тебя, — убеждает он, вновь беря Локи за руки. — Ты тот, кого я люблю. И теперь, когда я знаю, что ты королевской крови, мне не придется менять закон, чтобы жениться на тебе. Я готов сделать тебя своим супругом как можно скорее. Если ты согласен.

— Ч-что?

Голова идет кругом, но Тор крепко держит его. В его руках тепло и надежно. Он не злится. Король не сердится на него.

— Ты тот, кого любой правитель мечтал бы видеть рядом с собой, Локи. Ты из королевской семьи. Ты умен и находчив, ты смог удержать меня рядом, ночью за ночью, заставив изменить собственным правилам, захотеть большего. Твой серебряный язык быстр и остер. Ты мудрее и проницательнее любого из моих советников. Ты способен облегчить бремя власти и мои печали.Со всеми этими талантами и твоей принадлежностью к Йотунхейму ты бесценное приобретение для моего королевства. Но… — он оглаживает ладонью шею Локи. — Все это не столь важно для меня лично. Я хочу провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь не как король, а как человек, который любит тебя всем сердцем. Мне не нужно одобрение знати. Мне неважно твое происхождение и политическая ценность. Я хочу, чтобы ты стал моим супругом, моим всем. Потому что это уже так. Весь день ты в моих мыслях. Каждое утро, как только ты покидаешь меня, я жду ночи, чтобы ты снова был рядом со мной, жажду услышать твой голос и почувствовать твое тепло. Я так отчаянно и сильно люблю тебя, Локи. Я хочу стать для тебя всем, чем ты являешься для меня, до самого конца, пока мы не закроем глаза, чтобы открыть их вместе и в следующем воплощении.

Он замолкает, все так же держа ладонь на шее Локи, заглядывая ему в глаза, ожидая ответа.

Но Локи не может. Тот, кого Тор мгновением ранее называл острым на язык, совершенно беспомощен и не может найти слов. Поле зрения словно сужается по краям, и все, что он видит, — это король и его внимательный, серьезный и такой теплый взгляд. В горле пересыхает, и Локи не может издать ни звука, а глаза, наоборот, заволакивает слезами. Тор утирает их большим пальцем.

— Ты станешь моим, Локи, позволишь взамен принадлежать тебе?

Этот простой вопрос, произнесенный так мягко, так нежно, понять проще, чем весь предыдущий красноречивый поток слов.

— Да, — отвечает он.

И Тор заключает его в крепкие объятия, настолько крепкие, что Локи едва может дышать, не то что говорить. И он благодарен за это. У них еще будет время для разговоров.

А пока он позволяет отвести себя к кровати, не размыкая объятий. Позволяет Тору провести всю ночь, занимаясь с ним любовью. До самого рассвета. А после закрывает глаза и засыпает.


End file.
